


Good Omens

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 白组《好兆头》Paro。相对独立的系列小故事，设定有改动。目录：1《起初》2《罪罚》





	1. 起初

_He shall cover thee with his feathers, and under his wings shalt thou trust...（Psalm 91:4）_

 

自从有光，每日的天气都很不错。

距离创世到现在，也就经历了一次背叛、一场战争和一瞬别离，时间并没有过去多久。

然阳光永远明媚的日子到此为止，厚重的乌云遮蔽太阳，如灰色的翅膀聚集在伊甸园的东方，预示着一场暴雨即将降临大地。翻滚的云层里喧嚣热闹，雨水刚刚被创造出来，像新生的婴孩那样哭闹着，将雷鸣与电光如玩具般抛掷，急不可待地想要宣示自天而降的权威。

人类的始祖正在荒漠中前行，见证他们被放逐的看守立在乐园的东门，身边站着促成这桩原罪的诱惑者。天使与魔鬼并肩远眺，怜悯与淡漠的目光如晨昏线交汇，注视着不毛的荒原上渺小坚定的背影。

“我不明白，奥默里克，”魔鬼语调冷澈，绿色的眼睛如藤蔓上的葡萄，蒙着淡淡的雾霜，“明辨善恶究竟有何不好？”

天使缓缓地转过脸去，表情冷峻，“努德内，你利用了我。”他的话音里带着愠怒，但听起来更多是自责。

“嗯？”恶魔表情无辜地望着他，仿佛听不懂天使意指何事。

“如果看守这里的仍是乌列，你连一步也不会敢靠近，他抬抬手就能把你碾成灰，”奥默里克有双清澈的眼睛，湛蓝如天空，此时却冷冽如寒冷的冰川，“但那日拉斐尔前来唤他离去，吩咐我替他看守乐园。你就趁这个机会潜入，实施了你们的计划。”

“我可没向你要求任何宽待，”努德内没什么表情地应着，“如果你在为那时没有杀掉我而后悔，那你现在还有机会弥补遗憾，或者呼唤你的同伴，让他们来替你完成心愿。”

“你知道我不会伤害你。”奥默里克无奈地望着努德内——这就是那家伙有恃无恐的原因。

“为何呢？”努德内淡笑着反问，“如你昔日在阵前所言，我们如今是敌人。”

话题陷入了难堪的沉默。天使与魔鬼静静地望着彼此眼里的倒影，他们曾是最要好的朋友，直到努德内选择背叛成为地狱里栖身的魔鬼。这其中的原因奥默里克至今未有机会询问。

“你的火焰剑去哪了？”努德内忽然打破僵局。

“这不是你该关心的事。”奥默里克回答，转过头去望着旷野。

一头狮子正盯着女人隆起的腹部，男人将妻子护在身后，手里什么东西闪耀，明晃晃，热腾腾，好像一把火炬。

“你把它给了人类？”努德内难以置信地望着那道太阳般灿烂的金红色。

“不错。”奥默里克平静地点头，仿佛那不是一柄神圣的焰剑，而是一根行路的木棍，或是一块遮羞的布。

努德内绿色的眸子里划过一道闪电，远方吹来的风带着森森的凉意。

地狱的君主曾向他保证，人类的事不会影响到奥默里克，这是他同意承担这项任务的前提。但他低估了旧友的善良，也错判了负罪感带来的的后果——奥默里克认为人类吃下有罪的果实，被迫离开无忧无虑的乐园，全是由于他顾念私情没有声张魔鬼的行踪，所以他决意将火焰剑送给人类，为了弥补过失，为了赎罪。

“如果你嫌天上的日子不好过，大可以告诉我，”努德内沉声说，眼神被天空染上灰霾，“我可以把你引荐给别西卜，他过去就很喜欢你，肯定会给你一个好职位，只要你愿意，现在就可以跟我走——何必用这种方式自寻神罚。”

“我永远不会背叛天庭。”奥默里克语调柔和却坚定，“哪怕他们派你来劝我。”

哪怕你会死。努德内毫不意外地耸肩，将视线移到远方。荒漠里，狮子正害怕地逃窜，显而易见地，人类刚取得了第一场胜利。

“我想，”奥默里克看出努德内的担忧，叹息着安抚道，“他们不会拿我怎么样的。”

“哦？”努德内抬起睫毛，目光冷漠得讽刺。

“打造火焰剑的是彼列，他现在在你们那边，这是一把出自背叛者之手的剑，”奥默里克语调平和地解释，仿佛这高耸的灰墙便是审判庭，努德内便是给他定罪的天使长，“并且彼列曾用这把剑刺伤父神的手，虽然是不小心，但错误确实犯下了……”

努德内表面饶有兴趣地听着，心里却烦闷不安，如雷雨将落未落的云层，不见一丝光亮。如果运气不好，这会是他们的最后一面。

“……这把剑罪孽深重，我不希望它玷污我的手，于是将它扔给忘恩负义的人类，有罪的剑和有罪的人，再般配不过。”奥默里克继续陈述着理由，看起来十分笃定。却不知是真的胸有成竹，还是早已做好了另外的觉悟。

你觉得他们会听你的辩解吗？努德内不动声色地在心里摇头，什么也没有说，沉默地往奥默里克那边靠了靠。天使与魔鬼的翅膀碰到一起，白色与黑色的羽毛交织，如同白天与黑色相拥。

灰黑色的层云在天穹翻卷，雷电自天堂落下，在旷野的群山间咆哮，刚刚得到名字的动物们在暴雨中瑟瑟发抖。男人将妻子护在臂膀下，女人的手掌覆盖着肚子，他们即将面对获得智慧的第一笔代价，迎接来自自由的第一场考验。。

水丝如瀑布般落下，将努德内的碎发打湿得凌乱，变成魔鬼后，他再也不费心打理仪容，形象变得越来越随意。

奥默里克看了眼努德内凌乱的发帘，悠长而无奈地地叹了口气，展开宽大的白色翅膀，替他遮挡越来越密集的雨点。

“我们已经不是朋友了，”努德内望着横过头顶的白翼，轻盈的羽尖在风里颤抖，好像百合单薄的花瓣盛开，“你说的。”

“没错，”奥默里克微笑着回答，“但我仍可用翅膀为你遮风挡雨。”


	2. 罪罚

_If thou doest well, shalt thou not be accepted? and if thou doest not well, sin lieth at the door. And unto thee shall be his desire, and thou shalt rule over him. （Genesis 4:7）_

 

努德内在旷野中寻到奥默里克时，天使正立在一方土堆边。

其名为“得到”的孩子，永远地失去了生命。

黄色的泥土与灰色的砂砾下埋着他的身躯，在伊甸园中孕育却在人间诞生的，被旋转的火焰剑在寒夜与荒漠中庇佑的头生子，大地上第一桩凶杀案的犯罪者。他死去时已经垂垂老矣，可对于天使与魔鬼而言，他在大地的起伏中长眠与他在母亲腹中隆起，都短暂得仿佛只是昨天的事情。

奥默里克察觉到魔鬼靠近，侧过脸去看着努德内。草叶沾染着他的衣摆，苍耳挂在他的腰带上，黑曜石般光洁的头发蒙着灰，白皙的皮肤在沙尘中显得黯淡，美丽的蓝眼睛素净清澈，平静得仿佛永不起风浪的海洋。

天使看起来很落魄，努德内却暗自松了口气。奥默里克仍存在于世界，没有被扬成灰填补失守的城墙，或者埋在院子里当苹果树的养料，只是比过去多了具肉身。原本超脱形体的轻盈的灵如今被囚禁在血肉里面，看起来这便是他将火焰剑交给人类所受到的惩罚。伊甸园的临时戍卫如今奉命在人间守望人类，想来奥默里克也不会讨厌这份工作。

颀长的影子拖在努德内身后，他也多了具与人类无异的身体，正在慢慢地适应其使用方式。这是他顺利诱惑人类吃下禁果所获得的奖励，凭此他可以自如地行走到市井与街巷中，乔装成人类做他最喜欢的研究与观察。他在奥默里克的注视下踩上天使轮廓分明的影子，“你觉得这事公平吗？”。

“我做错了事，所以接受惩罚，没什么不公平的。”奥默里克平静地回答，抬手摘掉挂在头发上的枯叶。

“我不是在说你。”努德内望着地面上泥土新鲜的坟墓，“这孩子成为农夫，他的兄弟成为牧羊人，难道不是被注定好的吗？”他的声音有些讽刺，“谷物中最丰美的，羊羔中头生多脂的，这其中岂有优劣？”

奥默里克以沉默作答。天使在这孩子出生前便认识他了，看着他在母亲的肚子里被驱赶，看着他因嫉妒而获罪，又在他被放逐后日夜守卫在旁，看着他从壮年走向迟暮。

凡是伤害这孩子的，要受到七倍的惩罚，神是这么说的。奥默里克的第一个任务便是看望他，不让别的人伤害他。天使的羽翼保护了人类的第一个孩子，也保护了那些别的人。

“平心而论，他们献出的都是最好的……”努德内仍在感叹，话音沉得好像落满灰烬的铁炉，“真是不懂他为什么要厚此薄彼。”

不可妄测神意。奥默里克在心里说，望着努德内越来越散碎的额发，有件事他想问很久了，“为什么？”

努德内愣了片刻，他知道奥默里克指的是什么，他并非不愿坦诚，而是问题的答案荒诞滑稽到简直不可信。

“不是我选的，”努德内看着奥默里克略带哀伤的蓝眼睛，他知道自己的不辞而别令旧友心碎，“我只是坐在那里看星星，看了很久很久。一群天使飞过我的身边，其中有普洛瑟尔，也很喜欢看星星的那位。我问他们要去哪，普洛瑟尔说他们要去一个可以尽情看星星的地方，我寻思着这很不错，于是便跟他们去了。”

“你就这么跟他们一直走到了地狱？途中就没发现有哪里可疑？”奥默里克觉得不可思议，“那可是很长的路。”

“星星与星星之间本来就是遥远的，”努德内轻叹着说，又无可奈何地承认道，“回想起来的话，是有一点点奇怪，如果我事先就知道有天使想叛乱的话，肯定不到半途就能发现他们去的方向不对，但我对这些事素来不关心，只当他们是心情不太好所以寻个休闲。”

努德内没有说谎。奥默里克对此十分确信，他为好友以这种方式成为叛者而感到难过，但这也使他感到些许安慰，至少努德内不是真心背离而去。

“然后战斗的号角响起，震得我耳鸣，”努德内揉了揉耳朵，表情有些委屈，“我看见你在对面，一脸生气地望着我，像是在责怪我毁掉了你最喜欢的宝贝。”

“我们的友谊，”风雪卷过奥默里克的眼，冷冽如城墙上的冰棱，“它不复存在了。”悲伤在他的眼睛里融化，如夹着浮冰的溪水，“但这不是你的错，既然你没有选。”

努德内低垂着头，盯着石头缝里探头探脑的响尾蛇，那家伙刚咬死了一只麻雀，嘴角还沾着羽毛。

“你考虑过回来吗？”奥默里克在努德内的余光里问，眼神明亮得灼人，“向他忏悔，诉说实情，或许他会重新接纳你，至少不会比现在还糟糕。”

“不，”努德内坚决地摇头，抬起头来目光交汇，“地狱里的生活更适合我，”旧友受伤的表情刺痛他的眼，但在奥默里克面前他向来直率，“再来一次的话，我会自愿跟他们走。”

“那我呢？”奥默里克视线深邃，探进努德内碧绿的眼，“若有重新选择的机会，你会否先到我那去，劝我跟你一起走？”

努德内面容淡然地摇头，“你不会跟我离开的。”

一只鹰在头顶盘桓，猛地俯冲下来，抓住那条刚美餐完毕的蛇，尖啸着飞向空中。奥默里克望着蓝天里扭动的长影，声音渺远得仿佛来自时间的彼岸，“你说得对。”

“记住我说的，奥默里克，”努德内呼唤了天使的名字，这意味着他有很重要的话要说。

奥默里克自天空中收回视线，望着自努德内身体徐徐散开的黑色烟尘。

“切不可与人类的女子有染。”魔鬼在消失前如是说，语调庄肃得如同苍穹间的号角，眼神虔诚得仿佛他仍是天使。

 


End file.
